


Heart shaker

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: robert can’t get Claire out of his mind and he lets loose on Lucas





	Heart shaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [son_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_c/gifts), [dontjudgeabook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontjudgeabook/gifts).

“Have you been hitting the bottle?”Lucas was concerned he could smell the stench of alcohol from the captains bunk 

“Fuck off”Robert sneered at him cold 

Lucas took that as a yes Robert was very closed off 

“I can’t believe I used to be friends with you”Robert drawled out

Lucas sighed this was not like his friend but he’d deal with it he knew Robert could be a hothead at times

“I never meant for Claire to get hurt”Lucas replied 

”You just let her die”Robert said point blankly not shying away from what irritated him 

“That’s a load of crap”Robert laughed shaking his head at him 

“You took so much away from me Luke I was going to spend the rest of my life with that woman but you fucking took her away from me ”Robert yelled at his former best friend and boss

”I know you blame me for what happened to your wife but let me tell you I did what I thought was best for her in order to attempt to keep her alive for you”Lucas said to him 

”I don't want to hear your excuses”Robert snapped

”These aren't excuses sully”Lucas told him

”Claire and I were trying for a baby around that time man that just made it even more painful for me we wanted children”Robert rambled before continuing to drink the bottle of Jack Daniels

”You never told me that?”Lucas gasped raising a brow at his former friend 

”You never asked me”Robert told him shrugging

“I deserve all of your anger sully and I do worry about you I want you to be happy man you seem stressed lately she’s been on your mind hasn’t she?”Lucas asked him

“All the time I see her and sometimes we talk to each other I don’t want her to leave she does eventually ”Robert said 

Flashback of earlier that morning with Claires ghost :

”Forgive him”Claire told him 

Robert sipped his coffee before answering his wife ”I can't baby”

”Do it for me please”Claire pleaded with him

”It’s not that easy”Robert said 

”You love me right?”Claire had asked him 

”More than anything in the entire world”Robert responded gazing towards her direction ”You can't be mad at the man forever”Claire said


End file.
